


Assaulting Heaven

by Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic), Veladryssa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Action, Blood and Gore, Drugging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Love, Lust, Magic, Romance, Romantic Horror, honestly i'll add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Veladryssa
Summary: Fiyero Deamorte has one goal - power, and he knows just how to get it. Unable to access hell by his own means, he's forced to take other measures and break the gates of heaven. Demanding powers strong enough to break open the gates, he's denied without hesitation. So what else would he do? He destroys it. Liliana, a seraphim, throws herself at his mercy, begging that if he spares what's left of her home, she'll aid him in his quest for power. He accepts.





	1. Prologue

“Ah, ah, show a little decorum, darling. After all, it was your decision to join me.” Fiyero Deamorte stood at the doors of the cathedral, inhaling deeply as the chanting from inside reverberated through his very being. The humming inside entwining with the haunting echo of the choir was vitality in its own right, and he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his efforts this night would be rewarded. His body was pulled backward, and, coming back to himself, saw the woman accompanying him trying to flee out of fear. Amusing, really. This woman was giving something only few others had given. Those tears shimmered down her ivory cheeks like crystals. Pure. Untainted.  _ Virginal _ . 

“I-I changed my mind,” she choked out. Fiyero couldn’t even remember her name, too thrilled in the prospect of finally gaining something he’d sought his entire life.  _ Power. _ “I-I want to go back.” With a subtle shake of his head, he clicked his tongue and tightened his hold on her arm. Not enough to injure or cause discomfort, but she couldn’t slip away. “But we’re already here, love,” his smile was no longer charming, turning instead to malevolence and determination. “Step inside with me, and you’ll see you made the right choice.” Choice was never a factor in this instance. This was inconceivable, all-consuming  _ need _ . It had to be done.

Opening the massive marble doors that grinded along the crumbling stone beneath their feet, the music of the chanting choir echoed and ricocheted along the cracking marble walls. Candles, in hues of wine and twilight, cast elongated shadows as the flames flickered and danced atop them. There, the space in the center, in the midst of the chanting and haunting vocals, was a sigil. One that grant access, by unlocking, breaking, and sealing in blood beneath a slab of pristine stone, intricate carvings marking a righteous tomb. Chalices were distributed amongst the chanters, positioned at predetermined areas surrounding the tomb, the very one this woman would lay upon. As Fiyero led her to the ritual center, the crying became sobs, the trembling turning to quakes. Within the stone, carved veins of a heart spiraled and spun, ending at the edges above the chalices.

Chanters accompanied them, hoods leaving their faces indiscernible as Fiyero urged the woman forward into their waiting hands. Head high, steps sure, fiery hair illuminated by candlelight, he was at the head of the ritual space, donning his robe and repeating the same motions as the chanters accompanying him. Of course, there were no other members present for this, no one of interest, anyway. This ritual was his, and his alone. Ahh, the things he did on a Thursday night. He’d forgotten the woman was even present for a moment, her caterwauling tuned out by the sheer thrill of the coming events. There was also the matter of ensuring as little movement as possible, having her tied to the slab as the chanting increased in volume.

His own chalice was at his standing point, just below her neck. “And so this, my offering to you, Mother, this pure virgin in exchange for my right, my access to unfathomable power.” Twelve chanters, each possessing a blade, stepped forth and withdrew them from their sheaths. Drawing sharpened edges against supple flesh, crimson pooled and flowed as crystalline tears continued to fall from her eyes. “P-Please,” she was a begging one, wasn’t she? “Please let me go.” An amused half-smile quirked the corner of his mouth up as he stared down at her. “Be proud, my dear. Because of you, I’ll possess access to a place most consider quite holy.”

Winces and whimpers escaped as more knicks and slices littered her virginal skin. Somber stone breathed anew as crimson flowed through the rivulets and drained into the waiting chalices below. Finally, it was time, as the woman’s complexion drew more sallow, matching her breaths that had begun to calm and quiet. Withdrawing his own blade, an ancient one he knew to be impregnated with absolute power, Fiyero dragged the edge along the modest but essential vein of her jugular. Hand to her cheek, his emerald eyes burned brightly as he removed his hood, watching the life leave her grey eyes in seconds. Shame. She might have been fun in any other circumstance.

Infernal chanting continued, the reverberation of power, of something unlocking, wracked through him, the laughter bubbling in his chest escaping joyously. Taking the chalice at the head of the slab, the chanters followed suit as they crescendoed into a cacophony, each of them draining the vitality that had once filled those ancient chalices only moments ago. Thunder growled as lightning danced through the sky in repetitive motions. Then, the cracking of stone behind them, directly beneath the mosaic at the cathedral’s head.  _ Perfect. _ The gate had opened. Now it was time to bring heaven to its’ knees.


	2. Chapter One: Seraphim

It wasn’t castles on clouds, not the fairytale depiction of heaven one might think it would be. At least, not for Lily. Liliana, as the others often called her. Heaven was depicted differently for everyone, spirit and angel alike. For Lily, it was the calm serenity of a medieval village, just on the edge of a lush forest, with a river that always flowed with crystal vibrancy. Lilies, gardenias, jasmines, honeysuckle and hyacinth flowers grew throughout the area, immersing the air with their scents. Cobblestone roads taking everyone to and from their destinations, often with heavy carts pulled along by horses, were always busy. Lily loved visiting different shops before settling beside the river. The fishery, bake house, and inn were her frequent stops, enjoying everything she could see, taste and smell. Well, as much as she could. She never knew anything really from the human world, only what she’d been told from the spirits passing through. 

 

Wings fluttering in the gentle breeze, Lily sat beside the crystalline river, inhaling the scents of the various flowers as she took in her surroundings. Always the same, but never losing its luster, eternally spring in this paradise around her. Sky a clear, pale blue, not a cloud to be seen. In the distance, watchful as ever, the temple of the Chosen Few. Meant for those who’d committed great acts to preserve their paradise and let it thrive. Lily had her own place amongst them, being a seraphim, but wasn’t required to remain in the temple, having the option to come and go as she pleased. It was dreary and dull to her, filled with nothing but seasoned veterans discussing the ‘good old days’. No, thank you.

 

With a deflating sigh, Lily stood and stretched when she felt a small tremor of the ground beneath her.  _ Odd. That’s never happened before. _ She turned, finding nothing out of the ordinary when she felt it again, only more powerful, causing her to stumble briefly. “What-” Interrupted by another, more violent quake of the ground, Lily lost her footing, falling forward along the riverbank. Hands out to break her fall, her eyes clenched shut upon impact. The sky, once a clear blue, had turned obsidian with roiling clouds crashing against one another. Sounds of thunder were overhead and all around, souls and angels stepping outside in concerned curiosity. 

 

Something was burning, the putrescent scent of smoke assailing her nostrils as she got to her knees. Opening her eyes, streaks of diluted red seeped through the river, becoming more prominent as the scent of copper and iron mingled with smoke and petrichor and Lily quickly got to her knees. It was the temple burning, and between each rolling crack of thunder, inhuman screaming filled her ears. Chilling fear rippled down her spine as she slowly stood on unsteady legs, her mouth falling open in horror. Lily began to move forward when a resounding explosion shook the ground. Part of the temple had obliterated right before her eyes, chunks of stone, marble, and precious metal falling from the sky like rain. 

 

An agonizing shriek sounded behind her. Lily whirled, some of the chunks were larger than she’d initially perceived, falling on unfortunate souls too stunned to flee. Regaining some of herself, wings outstretched, she rose off the ground several feet, calling for those still living to run. “Go! Go now! Save yourselves! Get to the forest!” Only some registered her cries, fleeing to the forest when a stampede of predator and prey alike from within halted their efforts. Disembodied, insidious laughter assaulted her ears and she dropped, feet propelling her forward to rescue the souls closest.  _ Demons _ . How were there demons in heaven? Tears stinging her eyes, Lily continued to run, to protect as more screams rose in an unholy symphony. 

 

She was too late. Shrieks and wails twisted into choking, sputtering, and gurgling. Finding herself amidst demons ravaging those fleeing souls. Limbs torn in stringing pieces from torsos, sinew and bone grinding in mouths with sharp, jagged teeth, her stomach twisted. Her magic. Lily was one of the few seraphim choosing not to wield a sword, and now silently cursed herself for it. One of those blighted creatures ran straight for her, obsidian eyes burning with determination to flay her wings. Throwing her hands in front of her, she inhaled shakily, hazel eyes glowing white with holy energy as her palms brightened to gold, latching onto the demon once it was within reach. 

 

Decay sizzled and scorched, its unholy skin boiling and frying from her touch as it screamed to be released. Nauseated from the stench, tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn’t let go. Instead, she quickly moved her hands to its head, gripping it tight even as chunks of rotting flesh ground under her nails. In minutes that felt like hours, it was dead, but more were coming. Much more. She wouldn’t be able to handle them all by herself. Lily propelled herself to the next one, which was in the midst of taking one of the women, and tore at its scalp in holy fury. Naked and assaulted, the woman she’d rescued ran away sobbing, swearing to get help. She barely heard her. 

 

Another demon dead at her hands, Lily’s gaze tore toward the temple. Burning and blackened, almost completely destroyed, the sky only seemed to absorb the smoke and darken further. Crimson permeated the earth, strengthening the scents of iron and petrichor. Even the river had turned, no longer flowing with crystalline water, but the blood of innocents. Growling and agonized cries of pain caught her attention in an instant as the demons attacking had flayed a man alive, his skin in a squelching heap at a demon’s feet. Enraged, Lily ran toward the demon, only to be caught by several others.

 

Tearing at her wings, her clothing, even her skin, they were ravenous, cackling and laughing at destroying an angel. She wouldn’t scream. No matter what they intended, Lily refused to scream. Her clothing was in tatters when a voice called for them to stop. A reprieve? Hope threatened to swell in her chest as the demons released her. She coughed and sputtered, rolling to get on her knees and face her savior. This wasn’t right. Something was amiss, the demons weren’t attacking. They were sitting obediently, not moving an inch. Raising her head, Lily was greeted by a man with crimson hair and eyes so unnaturally green, they could’ve been mistaken for emeralds. 

 

“Who… are you?” Panting, hazel eyes searched the man’s green ones, finding cruelty and malice shining brightly in them. The man clicked his tongue and kneeled, closer to her level and put his hand on the back of her neck, thumb under her chin to make her look at him. “Darling, if you have to ask that question, I suppose word doesn’t travel as fast as I’d hoped. Fiyero Deamorte, love, at your service.” Inhaling shakily, Lily tore herself from him but kept eye contact. “Did you… did you do this?” He laughed. It might have been endearing were it not for the circumstances. “Of course, I did. Circumstances might have been different if your… superiors… had been more cooperative.”

 

A knot swelled in her throat and she backed away, only to be stopped by demons behind her. “What… what do you mean cooperative? What do you want?” Standing, he made two strides and was kneeling over her. “What do I want? Isn’t it obvious, darling? Power. I sought access to hell, and they didn’t feel inclined to grant it. Isn’t that a shame?” Tears rimmed her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. “You… you destroyed the… for power?” Shaking his head, Fiyero straightened, pacing in front of her nonchalantly. “Ah, ah, manners, honey. I’ve told you my name. It would be rude not to return the favor. And I thought angels were supposed to be kind and accommodating.” Lily swallowed the knot in her throat, choking on a sob as she was forced back on her hands and knees. 

 

Fiyero tilted her face up to his, emerald burning into hazel. “Let’s try this again, love. My name is Fiyero Deamorte, the one responsible for bringing heaven to its knees. And you are?” A strangled sob ripped from her throat, her eyes searching the darkened sky. “God…” He laughed again, derisively and antagonistic. “Darling, God is dead. You’re all that remains. If you want to continue to do so, I’d start by being more…  _ cooperative. _ ” Lily’s eyes found the blade, an ancient dagger resting at his hip and connected their eyes once more. “L-Liliana,” she choked on the growing knot that had returned and bit her quivering lip. “M-My name is… is Liliana.” “There now,” his tone was condescending, as if he were speaking to a petulant child. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

 

Releasing her, Fiyero began to pace once more, casting his eyes to her every so often as the demons held her down. “It seems this entire situation was all for nothing, then.” He sighed, pulling his dagger from his hip. Engraved with symbols that could only be Enochian, Lily swallowed. “I suppose I’ll have to find other means of gaining power.” “W-Wait!” Wrenching herself free, she inched forward, stopping at his feet. “I can… I can help you,” the confession burned her throat, nausea swirling in her all over again as she met his eyes. “I can g-get you into hell. J-Just please… please s-spare my home.” “Ah? And just how can you help me, love?”

 

Kneeling once more, the dagger’s tip under her chin, Fiyero searched her gaze. “Th-there are wards… Enochian wards… locking th-the gates… I can… I can read them and open them. As a… as a Seraphim, I have t-to know them.” A sickening smile spread across his face as he withdrew his dagger. “Good girl,” still condescending. Lily didn’t care, she just wanted her home to be left alone, even if it meant leaving with him. “Come now, love, get up. You’re coming with me.” Rising on unsteady legs, they almost gave out beneath her when Fiyero caught her. “Hm, this might not have been a waste after all. You truly are a beautiful creature, darling.” Finding some composure, Lily ripped herself away. 

 

“J-Just… just make it stop. Send them away.” With a nod, even a small bow, he uttered a few words in bastardized Latin, and each demon left without a sound. “Remember, love, you gave me your word,” Fiyero rested his hand on the small of her back, escorting her away from the ruined village. Everywhere her eyes roamed, there was nothing left. Masicated corpses of angel and human alike littered the ground, turning her stomach the closer they were to the broken gate. Smoke and iron filled her nostrils, everything was destroyed. The moment they’d reached the gate, Lily’s spine went rigid, Fiyero’s words an omen in her ear. “Even if there’s nothing left.” 


	3. Chapter Two - Adjustment

He had her through the gate before she could blink, their way through crumbling behind them. “What do you mean, nothing left? You said-” “I said nothing of sparing anything, darling. It was you that assumed I would, not knowing it was all already gone before you made your plea.” Lily inhaled sharply then choked, the pollution from the human world made breathing almost unbearable. She wavered and Fiyero caught her, staring at her quizzically. “Did you need some help, love?” Ripping herself away, Lily sneered. “I don’t need  _ anything  _ from you, you…” 

 

Flame flickered in her peripheral and she turned, eyes wide and mouth falling open in horror. “Oh… oh, God, no…” The sight before her was just as heaven was: gruesome, nauseating, but too terrible to look away. Demonic and Enochian symbols were aligned everywhere, bastardized in blood. Candles of crimson and ebony had melted to nothing, hardened wax had dripped onto the cracked stone floor of this… this… cathedral. Upon the center of the cathedral, a tomb, giving the appearance of a mausoleum. On the tomb… “Oh,  _ God _ …” “ _ Ugh _ . Sweetheart, I told you, God is  _ dead _ . Why do you insist on calling for a dead deity?” Ignoring him, Lily stumbled and ran to the body, discovering the woman was cold, stiff, entirely lifeless. 

 

Crystalline tears fell as she gazed down at the woman’s features. Alabaster white, lips going purple to blue, whitening eyes that stared into nothing. She was beautiful, even in death. “I’m sorry,” Lily spoke in a broken whisper. “You didn’t deserve this.” The tears slipped from her cheeks, onto the cold corpse she had looked over and, with a heavy sigh, closed the woman’s eyes. This was sacrilege, all of it. What was once holy ground had been tainted and abused. “If you’re quite finished, love, there’s places to go.” Tucking her wings away, to give the guise of a human, Lily’s hazel eyes snapped to Fiyero and narrowed. “Go  _ where _ , exactly? You have me here, helping you, the least you could do is give me  _ something _ .” Arms crossed over her chest, she squared her jaw. He, on the other hand, kept his head high, walking casually toward her, each step echoing in the dilapidated cathedral. 

 

“We’re going home,” he tucked a lock of wavy raven hair behind her ear and she flinched. “My home. I find myself quite drained after the last few hours and I’d like some sleep.” Emerald eyes raked over her form, slowly, then met her eyes once more. “And you, darling, beautiful though you are, need clothing. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to run around almost completely naked.” She’d almost forgotten. Glancing down, Lily’s face grew hot. She was barely covered, unable to meet his gaze as they both knew, he had her cornered. Something draped over her shoulders, causing her to look up. A coat. One that smelled wonderful, of things she couldn’t place and some she could. Roses and wine were the most dominant. 

 

The coat ended halfway down her thighs, a deep emerald green with black silk lining. Biting her lip, she shyly pulled it around her hourglass frame, finally meeting his eyes. “I… th-thank you.” She didn’t want to say it, she almost didn’t, but it was polite to do so. “My jacket looks good on you, love. If you’d remained without it, I might just want to keep you permanently.” With a wicked smile, Fiyero nodded to the door. “There’s a car waiting outside. Come with me, darling. You’ll need a place to sleep, after all.” Lily contemplated not following him, hazel eyes defiant in their stare. Undeterred, and with sure strides, he walked toward the massive doors, pausing and turning to her once he’d reached them. “Unless you’d rather stay here.” 

 

Unwillingly, Lily followed, chewing her lip as she tried not to look at the mess around her. Her heart ached. She’d seen enough carnage to last several human lifetimes, her home was destroyed, she had nothing left. All because of the man leading her to a metal death box and guiding her inside it before joining her. Killing him wouldn’t do her any good, it wouldn’t bring anything back. He slid closer to her, on seats made of a cloth material and cushion, pouring himself a glass of wine. Fiyero was completely at ease with the situation. No remorse or guilt in those emerald eyes. Eyes that were absolutely beautiful, but poisonous. 

 

In an area filled with light pollution, Lily was unable to see the stars, even through the tinted shading of the glass barring her inside that…  _ car _ , he called it. There was the option she could just leave, flee, escape,  _ something _ , but with the destruction he’d wrought on heaven, she’d be dead in an instant. A gentle brush of her arm brought her back to the present. Fiyero, offering her wine in a crystal glass. Deep red, fractional shades darker than his hair, but the same as… Lily downed it in one go, gasping once she’d finished. “Careful, love, it’s imported.” Glaring at him, an instant sense of warmth and… a feeling of floating settled in her head. She’d heard of wine before, but never particularly had any herself. In fact, whenever the Elders and Seraphim gathered for ceremonies, what was called Divine Ambrosia wasn’t alcoholic, it was- Well, it was blood, given by their maker to bless and imbue them with His gifts. 

 

“I’m fine.” She wasn’t. Not really, but the feeling enveloping her helped her forget and she held the glass back to him. What she meant to happen, was for him to take it back. She didn’t want anything from him. Instead, he refilled the glass, with the most satisfied gleam in his eyes. She wanted to hit him. “Suit yourself, my dear, but it will go straight to your head if you’re not careful.”  _ Smug bastard. _ Scoffing, Lily downed another glass just like the first. Silently thankful she was sitting down, she glanced at him again in her peripheral. Well, all right, he  _ was _ attractive. More than attractive to be honest, but he was a walking sin. 

 

Disgusted with herself, Lily inched away from him again, only to result in Fiyero putting his hand on her leg. Startled by the sudden warmth, she jumped, causing him to giggle quietly and withdraw his hand. “Relax, darling, otherwise someone might think I’ve kidnapped you.” When she said nothing, he refilled her glass and came closer, trapping her between him and the door. Taking the glass when he offered it, she downed that one like the first two and grimaced, letting her head fall forward. “You know, love, I would think you’d be a bit more gracious to your host. You are, after all, still alive.” 

 

Straightening, she whipped her head to him and immediately regretted it. Her vision spun and she closed her eyes, only making it worse. Fiyero laughed, only adding to her irritation. “What good would killing me do? You  _ need  _ my help, remember?” Hazel eyes unsteadily opened, focusing on him. With a subtle tilt of his head, his eyes found her face, studying her as he thought over her words. He clicked his tongue. “My, my. A little bit of liquid courage and you seem to forget your situation, love. What gives you the idea that I won’t once you open the gates? Or the fun we could have between now and then?” 

 

Lily didn’t speak, a knot of horror and nausea bubbling in her throat at even the thought of his idea of ‘fun’. Curling her arms around herself, she leaned forward as tears stung her eyes. “And do try not to get sick in here, darling. I really would hate to have the upholstery replaced.” Other than biting her lip, the only movement from her was squeezing herself in an attempt to get her head together. Trapped, alone with a man that destroyed her entire world, with a certainty he was just going to kill her anyway once he got what he wanted, Lily’s shoulders shook with the weight of it all. God was dead, there would be no intervention from Him or angel.  _ The last one… _

  
  
  


She managed to keep herself from crying for the rest of the trip, silent and not looking in his direction. Gravel crunched under the car as it slowed, finally stopping before someone opened the door closest to Fiyero. Exiting first, he held his hand out, gentlemanly in its offer and, as much as she didn’t want to, her inebriation left her no other choice but to take it. Still warm as it enveloped her smaller one.  _ Oh God… everything’s spinning. Why does he have to be so handsome and so… so evil? Well, even Lucifer was beautiful before… _ Lily shook her head, hand on his chest to brace herself before immediately retracting it, staring up at him with glassy eyes. 

 

Smirking, Fiyero brushed a lock of hair from her face and cupped her cheek. He sighed heavily, something passing through his eyes as he gazed at her. Sadness. An unfathomable ache, one that left Lily biting her lip and looking down in shame. “Had too much, hm? I tried to tell you to take it easy, sweetheart.” His comment immediately wiped any feelings of sympathy she started feeling for him. She scoffed, pulling herself away when she stumbled. He caught her. Of course, he caught her, his face still arrogant and smug when their eyes met. Before Lily could open her mouth, Fiyero tucked his arm behind her knees and lifted her, carrying her to the door of his home. 

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing? I  _ can  _ walk, you know.” Despite her words, her arms were around his neck, holding onto him and gazing at the massive place he called a home. Even at night, she could tell it was colossal, blacking out the stars behind it. If he had that kind of money to have a home that shunned humility, then it was clear he had evil intentions from the start. “Darling, I’m a gentleman. I’m not about to let a lady humiliate herself when she’s trying to save what’s left of her dignity.” Lily didn’t reply. With every step he took, her head spun further and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, groaning. “You’ll be in bed soon, love. Just hold on a little longer.” 

 

She hiccupped, shaking her head. “Who’s bed, exactly?” Her words were beginning to slur as she found more courage to snap back at him. She could feel Fiyero smiling more than she could see it. “Mine, of course. I have to be sure you’re not running off. And looking for you would really be annoying, darling.” Another hiccup. “And what… what makes you think I w-wouldn’t try to kill you?” He laughed, having her inside already and carrying her still. Up a flight of stairs, no less. “Because you would’ve done it by now.” He had her there. By the time Lily could even think up a reply, he was laying her on something soft. Bleary as her head hit the pillow, she put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. 

 

Fiyero, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to give her one of his shirts. In her drunken haze, she never said a word, removing his coat to drape it over her frame. This also went halfway down her thighs. Cleverly, she removed the shredded clothing underneath without exposing herself. “Not even a protest that it’s another thing of mine, darling?” “To a man that is the epitome of a walking sin? No,” she sighed, laying down once more, her back to him as he undressed himself. “No, not when everything about you just screams corruption.” His weight was on the bed beside her, his voice directly in her ear as devilish fingers traced down her side. “You say that like it’s a bad thing, love.” 

 

“Ugh!” Lily buried her face in her hands, inciting another laugh from him. Her time with him, no matter how long, was going to drag on, she was sure of it. She fell into a fitful drunken sleep, Fiyero watching over her. “Tsk. You really should cover yourself more, honey. These large houses get so drafty.” With a heavy sigh, he draped a thick blanket over her, hand going over the skin of her legs. Silently marveling at their smoothness and the curves on her body, he shook his head. “And she calls me a walking sin.” He left the bed for a moment, and with the simple turn of a dial on the far wall, the fireplace was lit, high flames crackling and instantly sending warmth into the room. Fiyero heard her sigh happily, joining her moments later, neither of them knowing the trouble coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, for anyone reading this, I'm really sorry at the lack of quality. If this is stagnant, I do apologize, but things will pick up!


	4. Chapter Three - Unspoken

Something soft brushed Lily’s cheek as she slept. Unconsciously, she turned into whatever it was, sighing quietly. Warmth enveloped her and she curled up to the source even more, throwing her leg over it to keep it in place. So comfortable and content, she didn’t want to wake up. A deep chuckle roused her, causing her to rub her eyes. “Mmh? What? I-” Opening her eyes, Lily jumped, startled. She’d been sleeping with her head on Fiyero’s chest, her leg interlocked with his, and he was  _ smiling. _ “Sleep well, angel? I’ve never seen someone so at peace like you.” Untangling herself from him, her hazel eyes narrowed. “Don’t… don’t call me that.” “What? Angel?” Propping himself on one elbow, he trailed his fingers down her arm. “It’s what you are, isn’t it? And such a beautiful one, too. It’s funny, the others weren’t even close to your beauty.” 

 

Lily’s face flushed and she turned away, trying to ignore the way her heart skipped at his compliment. “You’re impossible! You’re just… you say these things as naturally as breathing! How much of it is the truth?” “I’ll admit,” Fiyero sighed, sitting up and inching closer to her. “I’ve told my share of lies, but to you? Completely true. Now, as much as I  _ adore  _ seeing you in my clothing, how about a change of dress, hm?” Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. His shirt? Since when- Lily glanced down to see she had on a shirt that was deep emerald green, the same shade as his eyes and gasped. He laughed again and trailed his fingers down her spine. “Seems as though the little angel had more last night than she could handle.” Trembling, she tried to remember everything that happened, but after her second glass, things became hazy. 

 

“Did… did we… Uhm… d-did we…” She couldn’t speak, too afraid of the answer. Hazel unsteadily met emerald and Fiyero tilted his head, confused before realization replaced it. “Oh, you want to know if we had sex?” Lily choked, but nodded timidly and he chuckled. “Darling, as much as I would  _ love  _ to say yes, no. We didn’t. So you can rest that pretty halo.” Relief flooded through her and she exhaled heavily. “You’d know it if we did, love. You wouldn’t be walking, and I like to mark what’s mine as it is.” She wanted to scream. Just from the tone of his voice, she knew he was enjoying himself. “I’m not yours, and you’re just… you’re insufferable. How anyone tolerates you is beyond my comprehension.” Something passed through his eyes, a fleeting look of… sadness? Why did that look familiar?

 

Fiyero clicked his tongue, the sadness immediately replaced by arrogance. “You already are, darling. Unless you have somewhere else to go?” Once again, Lily’s anger flared, but she said nothing, looking away from him to her fidgeting hands in her lap. He stood, striding toward a massive room filled with clothing. Her gaze followed him, glancing over the way his crimson hair settled, as if he’d already brushed it. The strong line of his jaw, a nose that appeared as if it had been sculpted with full lips that seemed lush as soft as…  _ No! Stop that! Look at something else!  _ Mentally chiding herself, her eyes drifted lower, seeing if there were any scars, but he had none. Not a freckle in sight and even his body looked as if it had been sculpted by the finest artists. “Enjoying the view, angel?” 

 

Eyes wide, Lily turned crimson, covering her face with her hands and groaned. She’d been caught, immediately trying to cover her tracks. “No! I’m looking for weaknesses, in case I need to defend myself.” Dressing himself in black slacks, he smirked and shook his head. “If you want a weakness, love, look in the mirror.” Stunned to silence, she bit her lip, her gaze to the floor when he approached, tilting her chin up. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m sure you’ve brought countless men to their knees to worship your beauty.” Blush deepening, her heart thudded and she pulled away. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no. I haven’t. I don’t…” Fiyero laughed, stepping to that large room again for a shirt. “So you’re a virgin, then? Not that I want to say it’s surprising, but… cute.” “There’s no talking to you!” Lily stood, incensed, and started for the door, twisting the handle to find it locked.

 

“Let me out.” “And let you run off?” Fiyero leaned against the door, buttoning his shirt and gave her a once over. “Not happening, love. You’re staying in my sight at all times, or until I find that I can trust you. I still need you, as you so brashly stated last night.” Her grip tightened around the handle, her eyes clenching shut. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she met his eyes, releasing the handle. “And what do I get out of this?” All he did was shrug, stepping away from the door and sitting on the bed. “Whatever you want. It’s simple, darling. Help me, and I’ll give you the world at your fingertips.” “I don’t want the world. I want to go home, but you took that away from me!” Eyes stinging, she stepped away from the door, sitting beside the window and gazing at the world outside. Roses grew everywhere that she could see, all a deep bloody red. 

 

Fiyero sighed and joined her, down on one knee in front of her. “Then hit me. Abuse me. Use me until you feel the damage you inflict on my body justifies what I’ve done. Whatever makes you feel better, darling.” A knot welled in her throat, tears instantly slipping down her cheeks as she stared at him, bewildered. “Y-You would… You’re offering…” He nodded and took her hands in both of his. “If you’re looking to inflict pain to justify your own, then do it.” A thousand thoughts fleeted through her mind simultaneously. She could do it. She could do to him what those demons did to her home and more, but… Lily pulled her hands away, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. “N-No, I… I c-can’t… I can’t do that. I just… I-I miss m-my home and I’ll n-never see it again and… and…” 

 

She was sobbing, unable to speak, and he took her into his arms, bringing her to the floor with him. While he didn’t regret taking heaven down for his own means, holding her, the angel weeping in his arms, Fiyero felt conflicted. Running fingers through her hair, he didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he  _ could  _ say. Lily wanted to push him from her, but instead, she was clinging to him. Wondering why she couldn’t have been like her fellow angels and fight back, to avenge her home. He was responsible for the demons, for the death and gory destruction of everything she knew. Her crying slowed, stopping to sniffles and she pulled away, eyes barely meeting his when he rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping the tears away. “I’m not as bad as you think, love.” 

 

While the destruction of her entire world said otherwise, Lily didn’t speak. Instead, she kept her gaze down and sniffed, letting him touch her hair and face. A chirping sounded close by. Confused, she gazed around to find there were no birds. It stopped once he pulled something from his pocket, black and sleek as if it were a mirror. And he was talking into it. She watched curiously, hearing a female speak from it, but the words were unintelligible. “Yes, mother. I’ll be there shortly.” Emerald eyes reflected resignation, only piquing her curiousness as he tapped on the thing and it was in his pocket once more. “What… what was that?” Perplexed, it was in his hand once more and he held it out to her. “It’s a phone, love. You can speak to people on it, from anywhere on the planet.” 

 

Lily took it from his hand, turning it over, eyebrows knit together. “It’s a brick,” hand to hand, flipping it a few more times. “A tiny brick. With glass.” Tapping the side of it, the screen illuminated and she jumped, making him laugh as he took it back. “As I said, it’s a phone.” “And you were… you were speaking with your mother?” Her head was tilted, fascinated with the thing he placed back in his pocket. “I was,” there was that resignation again. Hazel eyes peered at emerald, wondering what could make him so closed off and distant from his own mother. “And it appears I have to meet someone this evening. But for that, I’m afraid getting your clothing will have to be tomorrow. Which means you’ll remain in this room. Don’t worry about food or amenities, love. There’s a bathroom just past the closet, and I’ll have food sent to you.” 

 

A thought occurred. Maybe she could try to- “And don’t think that just because I won’t be here, that you stand a chance of escaping, darling. You’ll need a key or brute strength to get past the door.” Hazel eyes burned and she huffed as he stood. Fiyero offered his hand for her, which she begrudgingly took, still not meeting his eyes. “You must be the Devil himself. You’re polite one moment and a complete sadist the next. I don’t understand you.” Laughing, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Don’t get your wings ruffled, sweetheart. Not many do.” With that, he took her hand, kissing the knuckles and left, leaving her utterly bewildered.

  
  
  


Being on earth with humans was an anomaly for Lily. She was understanding hunger, which, true to his word, Fiyero had meals sent to her during different parts of the day. The food was wonderful, with greens and fruits and even meat, some of which she couldn’t place. She explored the room and what he called the closet, filled with more clothes than she thought possible. A handle on the far side of the closet caught her attention. Twisting it, it opened to reveal a room so pristine, she was afraid to step inside at first. “Must be the ‘bathroom’ he referred to.” She sighed, flustered as she continued to explore. He was right on one thing, there was no way out except that door. Even the glass in the windows wouldn’t break. 

 

An enclosed space caught her attention, filled with things she’d never seen before. Curious, she stepped toward it, picking up the bottles and opening them. Each one smelled different. Flowers, musk, sandalwood, cloves, almost any scent possible. There were candles in this bathroom, too. Soft fabrics, which she understood as towels from spirits of humans in heaven. A knot grew in her throat again. Those people, her brethren, all gone. Shaking her head, she resolved herself to make this as quick as possible, to be done with him and to go… somewhere, anywhere away from him. Lily touched the things inside the enclosed space, yelping when water came down. Like a waterfall. She smiled softly, laughing to herself and twisted the dials. A thought occurred. The water streaming down was no different than waterfalls she’d bathed under, save for the ability to control the temperature. Twisting the dials again, she adjusted the temperature to what she felt was comfortable and undressed, stepping inside and shutting the door. 

 

Lily exhaled heavily, a deflating sigh as the water hit her back. Her wings were out, but she couldn’t move and tucked them away again, cleaning herself as best she could. A bang sounded somewhere out of the room and she jerked, shutting the water off. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to use it? Opening the door, she tiptoed out, listening carefully as water streamed from her body and onto the floor. “Liliana!” Fiyero. But he wasn’t supposed to return until the morning. Well, she supposed morning wasn’t too far off, as the sky was as dark as possible. Without warning, the door swung open, causing her to jump, hazel eyes meeting emerald. Bloodshot emerald, and… his cheeks were wet? Was he… had he been crying? Fiyero quickly averted his gaze, stepping to cabinets and getting her a towel, handing it to her without looking. 

 

“My apologies, darling, I didn’t know you were in the shower.” Timidly, Lily took the towel he offered, shifting her weight. “I… th-that’s what that is?” His eyes snapped to her, shocked before he took all of her in and quickly looked away once more. “I- yes, it’s a shower. Please, put the towel around you while I find you some clothes.” Nodding, she wrapped the towel around herself, sighing with the briefest hint of a smile when he returned. His eyes were still red. “That’s a nice expression. I can finally see a smile when you’re not sleeping.” Lily padded to him, wanting to be angry and unable to, seeing his face. The lids were puffy, the slightest hint of thickness in his tone. He  _ had  _ been crying. He turned from her and she noticed he had a small limp. He was hurt. “U-Uhm…” 

 

Fiyero stopped, but didn’t turn around. Puzzled, Lily got closer. “A-Are you okay? Y-You look like you’ve been crying and-” “I’m fine, love. Put the thought from your mind, hm? Change and get in bed. You’ve been awake all night and I’m sure trying to escape has made you tired.” His entire demeanor said otherwise. “You’re not… you’re not okay. I can see it. Something happened to you while you were gone. What was it?” “Observant little thing, aren’t you?” He chuckled and turned his bloodshot gaze to her. “I was at a party, dear, nothing else. Things got wild, as parties often do.” Insufferable was right. Lily changed into the shirt he’d handed her, a black one, allowing him to once again, walk away and sit at the edge of the bed. Frustrated, she got into bed, turning her back to him. His weight lifted from the mattress and while curious, she didn’t look, mentally chiding herself for even showing any concern.  _ One moment of compassion from him does not make him a good person, Lily. Don’t pity the one that took everything away from you. _

 

His weight was on the mattress, and before Lily could inch away, his arms were around her stomach, his face in her hair. Startled, she pulled free and turned to face him. His face was wet again, even if his gaze steadily held hers. “You’re lying to me,” she sat up, turning to him and put her weight on her knees. “Here’s a few ground rules: for starters, no lying. You want my help, forced or not, you’re going to start telling me the truth. Second, I don’t know about much of anything here and while that’s amusing to you, it isn’t for me.” “What are you saying, darling?” Completely at ease, despite the wetness of his face and eyes, he laced his fingers together and rested them over his bare stomach. “I…” Lily tucked her head down, embarrassed. “As much as I detest the thought of gaining anything from you, I-I need to understand things. Showers and phones and probably everything else. I… I’m asking for help.”

 

“I see,” Fiyero sat up, his face closer to hers and tilted his head. “Anything else?” Steeling herself, Lily clenched and relaxed her hands several times, taking calming breaths. “Just one.” She spoke in rapid Enochian, taking his face in her hands. Ragged gasps left her as she saw into his mind, each vision more startling than the last. Before he could even walk, he was forced on public display, beaten and chided for being a toddler, by a woman he called ‘Mommy’. Progressing further, as a young teenager, forced against a wall as a grown man pawed at him as if he were a harlot. His mother didn’t comfort him. Instead, she screamed at him as he sobbed on the floor, saying he needed to try harder to get people to like him and he should deal with that pain. 

 

Further in, a girl he thought he could trust forced him into what he’d called a car and pushed herself all over him, marking his skin. The further Lily delved into his past, into his life, the sicker she became. Bound by ropes that burned and cut and bruised his skin, made a spectacle and mockery for thousands to see, and containing it all until he was in private, conducting powerful magicks so he would finally have some control. He’d been cut, whipped, beaten, and endured it all, and this most recent one had her recoiling. Assaulted and drugged by an elderly man who was stronger than he appeared. The man bound him and tore his clothes from his body, bending him over something and pulling his hair as he took advantage of him. Then he was forced to comfort the man, running fingers through white on a balding scalp. 

 

Over and over the images repeated. Tears, sweat, bruises and blood. Abruptly, it stopped, her wrists held by strong hands as tears streamed from her eyes, emerald ones burning into her. “What do you think you’re doing?”


	5. Chapter Four - Secrets

“I… I…” “Answer me, Liliana,” Fiyero’s jaw flexed, but he didn’t tighten his grip. “What do you think you’re doing?” Biting her lip, she whimpered as the tears fell, trying to back away, but he wouldn’t let her. “I… I thought-” His face was closer to hers, pulling her back to him. “You thought what? That you could just peer into people’s minds? Is that it?” Lily shook her head. “N-No! I… I s-swear! I just… I w-wanted to help! T-To see wh-why you were hurt and… and wh-why you were c-crying! I-I had n-no idea…” Abruptly, he released her. “Now you do. Satisfied, sweetheart? Did your angelic mind find everything it sought?” His words burned as he moved from the bed, away from her. Lily wept for him, face in her hands as her shoulders shook. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to- to upset you.”

He scoffed, turning on her. “Fair’s fair, isn’t it? What can you do? Sorry honey, you can’t turn back time. Thousands before you have tried. And even if you could, what good would it do? You wanted the truth, there you have it. As for wanting to learn?” Fiyero chuckled darkly, closing the distance between them and causing her to flinch in panic. “Ah, ah, why are you cowering, love? Do I frighten you?” The truth was, he did in this state. He was angry at his privacy being invaded, of her learning embarrassing things about him that he’d tried to hide. What no one else saw, she did, and he was humiliated. “I-I’m sorry…” “It’s done,” he spat, glaring at her as he got in bed. “What secrets do you hide, hm? Don’t be shy, since you were so keen on learning mine, the least you could do is indulge me. Unless… you’re curious about more? Were you wanting me to corrupt you?”

Lily shook her head furiously and he scoffed again, laying down and shutting off the light. Trembling, she inched closer. “A-Are you… are you going to hurt me?” The air was still save for their breathing. Seconds were agonizing as they ticked by before he answered. “I should, but no. I’m not going to hurt you. Not yet. Regardless of needing you or not, inflicting pain won’t kill you. But overstep your bounds and I won’t hesitate next time. Why would you even ask something like that?” The light was on, illuminating the room once more. Lily’s eyes darted everywhere and back to him, panicked. “Y-You wanted t-to know something private about… about me? Um…” Curiosity piqued, Fiyero sat up, leaning forward as he watched her raptly. “Y-Your books, they um… they probably mentioned Lucifer m-more than once b-but…”

“But what, darling?” Shaking, Lily unfurled her wings. “Th-they p-probably never mentioned the sieges and,” she swallowed, a few tears falling. “A-And what th-they called The Atonement. Wh-when Lucifer rebelled, of- of course, God was angry, but… th-the Elders and-and the other Seraphim, they…” “Go on, love,” Fiyero urged softly, watching her wings curiously. “What did they do?” She nodded, taking a deep, shaking breath. “Th-the Atonement was… was where they g-gathered all the angels and… and took them in for questioning. T-Torture, actually. Um, m-my wings? Th-these are regrown.” Inhaling sharply, he took her hands, emerald searching hazel. “What were they questioning the angels for?”

Tears continued to fall, crystalline and began to glow as they left her eyes. “There were traitors, angels aiding Lucifer in his rebellion and in order to find the culprits, they pulled in everyone and… and half of us… half of us didn’t make it. M-My wings were b-broken and flayed after they’d chained and whipped me as they shouted their questions and…” Fiyero wiped her tears away. “And what, love? Did they ever find those responsible?” Lily shook her head, tucking her wings away. “N-No, and… and later, I-I heard rumors that… that some a-angels were… were experimenting on human souls t-to find out wh-what would break them and put them in pieces. S-So they were no better than- than the demons. I even heard it was a few Seraphim in charge of it, in a- in an enclosed room walled off from the rest of the temple.” The room was silent again. Only the sounds of Lily’s sniffles and hiccups were present.

Eyes meeting, she attempted a laugh, which was more akin to a scoff. “I could have helped the others. Th-there were children questioned a-after me, and I… I could have helped them, and I did nothing! I just… I just walked away, shielding my ears and pretending I was fine. Th-that’s on me. S-So… so now you know m-my secret.” Curling in on herself, reliving the torture and hearing the screaming all over again, Lily was surprised when warmth enveloped her. Fiyero, taking her into his arms and cradling her in his lap. “What… what are you doing?” “It’s called comfort, honey,” he explained, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’ve got to know that it wasn’t your fault.” “But I-” He cut her off, his lips to her forehead. “Were you outnumbered?” She nodded, confusion knitting her eyebrows together. “How long was it, from the time you were tortured and the others?” “Um.. a-a few weeks. Why?”

Fiyero clicked his tongue, nodding. “I’m assuming it takes some time for you to heal then.” “A-About as long as humans do without our gifts, wh-why?” He cupped her cheek, thumb brushing the skin and laughed to himself. “My point is: you were still healing and outnumbered on top of it all. So it’s not that you didn’t do anything. You couldn’t.” While it made sense, it didn’t make her feel any better. “But… but I could have-” “Let me ask something else, dear, and be honest: Were they armed?” She paused for a moment, unsure if she should answer. Finally, she nodded. “A-Always, um… th-they had swords and…” Another press of his lips to her forehead and she fell silent, red dusting across her nose. Funny how a simple gesture from him quieted her completely. This was comfort? Sure, she’d cradled newborns and infants when they entered the gates, even animals of all varieties, but no one ever cradled her before. Now the man who’d desecrated and destroyed all she’d ever known was doing just that. Cradling her, kissing her forehead, comforting her.

“And what state were your gifts in at that time?” Head down, her hands fidgeted. “A-Almost gone,” she admitted quietly, almost inaudible. “I almost bled out and… and o-our gifts they… they’re less efficient when we’re wounded.” Unable to figure out why she was telling him all this, Lily quickly became silent. Fiyero hummed softly, stroking her hair and reclining against the pillows. “Then why do you continue to blame yourself?” Fresh tears stung her eyes as she remembered the screams, reverberating in her mind, echoing against her skull. Breath shaking, she covered her face with her hands and saw their faces. Haunted, twisted, distorted beyond recognition as they were tossed into the same pit with her, mangled limbs sticking to her skin, peeling off in pieces once her strength renewed enough to get out of that hole. “B-Because… because Lucifer was my brother! Everyone was convinced I was a traitor, on both sides…”

Fiyero’s eyes widened at her admission as she continued to shake and sob. Lucifer’s sister. Something twisted in him. Heaven was filled with heretics and hypocrites, it seemed, and the only righteous angel was the one weeping and trembling in his arms. The one he left alive. Swallowing, he bit his bottom lip, trying to formulate words that might otherwise cease her tears. “Then you were caught in the middle of a war, my dear, one that was never going to see a happy ending. Is there a chance that you resented them for the things they’ve done? That you _wanted_ them to get the punishment they deserved?” Her crying stopped, hazel eyes bloodshot as she stared at him in horror, her cheeks wet. “N-No, I… I-I never said… O-Only… only Lucifer felt… I-I don’t…” But she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. “And God let this continue? The slaughtering of innocents?” “H-He was vengeful, He-” One glimmer in Fiyero’s eyes cut her off. “What God sacrifices his own soldiers in the middle of sieges and war, Liliana?”

Her mouth opened and closed several times, but she had no reply. Her head spun with more and more questions. No, thinking was wrong. Thinking caused Lucifer to fall. She had her duty, thinking was for humans who possessed free will, something she didn’t have. Lily’s trembling worsened as doubt and guilt ate at her. Was she no better than her brother? Meant to be damned, forsaken to a pit of rot and despair? Inflicting gruesome punishments to those foolish enough to find themselves in a pit of frostbitten hellfire? She shuddered, unconsciously clinging to him and shaking her head against his chest. “N-No that’s not… that’s not wh-what… what h-happened was necessary and-” “You’ve said it yourself, love, children were slaughtered, innocent angels like yourself. I’m assuming they left you for dead somewhere with other corpses, didn’t they? Skin sliding off their bones as it softened in its rotting state?”

Lily choked, pushing against his chest and finding herself on the opposite end of the bed, not realizing he had a direct view between her legs for an instant, then covered herself quickly. “Help me,” he continued, turning on his hands and knees, coming toward her with a wicked expression. “Help me, and you can _rule_ . Make your own heaven. Come with me of your own volition and no one can harm another innocent soul in your rule. You can have so much _more_ , Liliana.” “N-No, stop!” Lily removed herself from the bed, backing away from him. Fiyero didn’t move another inch toward her. Instead, he relaxed, back to the same position he’d sat in, lacing his fingers over his chiseled stomach. “L-Lucifer tempted others and… and y-you won’t do that t-to me!” A chuckle, deep, dark, and full of antagonism sounded in his chest as he looked over her. “Darling, that’s where you’re wrong, You’re already here, aren’t you? When I’ve told you there’s nothing left, from the very minute we returned, and you didn’t run.”

 _Lead me not into temptation. Lead me not into temptation. Lead me not into-_ Fiyero sighed, looking over her with interest and a glazed look in his emerald eyes. He was still drugged. Lily bit her lip, hugging herself as she whimpered, standing in the middle of the room in only his shirt, hazel eyes looking for any sort of escape or solitude. He didn’t try to make her get back in bed, allowing her to sit by the window again as the sky could be seen at its darkest. Other than their breathing, nothing else could be heard, inside or out. She didn’t know how long he watched her, falling into a fitful sleep as she felt his emerald stare piercing her back, head against the window.

Fiyero noticed her stillness, even as his head continued to buzz from whatever it was that old degenerate had given him. “Liliana.” She didn’t reply. He couldn’t see her face, but it had been some time since either of them had spoken. How much, he wasn’t sure, but the sun was beginning to rise. Getting up from the bed, he made his way to her, finding her eyes closed, her head still against the window. Dried tears stained her cheeks. He couldn’t even remember what he said to her. All he could vaguely recall was her fear and crying, her shaking, and fragments of her confession. One arm under her shoulders, he tucked the other under her knees and carried her to bed, her pained whimpering confusing him as he laid her down. Did he hurt her? What did he do? Maybe a visit to the gardens would cheer her up. Tucking her in, Fiyero crawled in beside her, hugging her close to his frame and kissing her shoulder, breathing in scents of Spring as he began to fall asleep. “I-I couldn’t… save… them.” Raising his head, he saw she was still fast asleep. A nightmare?

“Shh,” he stroked her arm, his other hand rubbing gently over her stomach in an attempt to soothe her. “It’s all right now, love. I won’t hurt you.” Whimpering, Lily turned, facing him and curling against his frame. Pressing his lips to her forehead, Fiyero tucked her hair behind her ear, watching her sleep for a few moments before his own eyes closed.

* * *

 

Warmth. Like being under the summer sun, enveloped by its rays as it cast its healing beams down woke Lily from sleep, the musical chirping of birds sounding in her ears with a deep, rhythmic breathing so close to her ears. And a heartbeat. Steady, strong. Opening her eyes, she was in Fiyero’s arms, her breath quickening as her heart slammed in her chest. He was asleep. _When did I get in bed? Why is he holding me? I didn’t fall asleep here!_ Trembling, she tried to ease herself from him when he shifted, a small groan sounding in his throat and held her tighter. Lips against her forehead stilled her movements, her face flushed scarlet as he groaned once more, emerald eyes fluttering open and finding her hazel ones. “Good morning, darling,” humming softly, he stroked her hair.

“M-Morning,” Lily quickly averted her eyes from his, hands pressed against his chest. So much warmth radiated from his chiseled frame, tempting her to curl closer. _No! Stop that, Liliana!_ Huffing quietly, her bashfulness and discomfort seemed to continue to amuse him. Fiyero chuckled, loosening his hold on her. That didn’t stop him from threading his fingers through her hair, propping himself on one elbow to gaze over her. His eyes were clear, not glazed as they had been only hours before. “A-Are you… are you all right now?” Confusion passed through him for a moment. “Never better, love. Why do you ask?” “Y-You were… um…” Lily couldn’t meet his gaze, her eyes stinging again as she remembered what he said. “Did I hurt you?” Immediately, her eyes snapped to his, a single tear escaping down the side of her cheek. She shook her head, sniffing and wiping the tear away as she sat up. “N-No.” _Not physically._

He’d sat up next to her and she could see the silk rippling as it fell to his waist. Fiyero took her chin, tilting her face to his. “Look at me.” Hands fidgeting, she hesitantly did as he said, bringing her reddened hazel eyes to his clear green. “Tell me the truth, Liliana. Did I hurt you last night?” “Y-You… you said some things…” Pursing his lips in thought, he released Lily’s chin but didn’t break eye contact. “And what did I say?” Bewildered, her eyebrows knit together. “Y-You don’t remember?” “Afraid not, angel,” Fiyero sighed and pushed his hair back. “I remember you telling me about heaven, and your family ties, but beyond that…” A dry, humorless chuckle left him and he shook his head. “Well, I guess it’s possible to have a little too much fun.” Frustrated, even a little incensed, Lily left the bed and went to the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fiyero could see the pained expression in her eyes just from her profile and rose to join her. She was gazing out at the gardens, almost wistfully. “Can you promise you won’t run?” “Huh?” Turning her face up to meet his, she saw a half-smile on his face. Showing teeth, pretty and white, an expression that made her heart flutter unwillingly. He really was a walking sin. “If you can promise me you won’t run, I’ll take you to the gardens. Consider it me giving you the benefit of the doubt.” “I can… I can go outside? With… with the flowers and everything?” Hope bloomed in her chest, her eyes brightening drastically at his offer. He had her full attention now. Half smile turned whole and he stroked her cheek, thumb gliding smoothly over the skin. “Ah, ah, darling. I might be giving you the benefit of the doubt, that you won’t spread your wings at the first breath of fresh air, but I’m coming with you. Make no mistake, love, if you so much as step one toe out of your allowed space, I won’t hesitate to clip your wings myself.”

“I… I wouldn’t. Y-You know I came with you willingly, wh-why…” Fiyero shrugged, turning to his massive room with clothes, calling over his shoulder. “Just a precaution, darling. I’m sure you understand.” Lily opened her mouth to reply, but quickly snapped it shut, her gaze returning to the blooming flowers just out of reach. The sky was a beautiful blue, but she could see clouds of an approaching storm, one that would bring a downpour. It had only been two, almost three days, but she missed fresh air terribly. “C-Can I…?” Timidly, Lily tiptoed to Fiyero, barely meeting his eyes. “Can you what, love?” “C-Can I sit in the tree outside? M-My wings…” Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the knot in her throat and held his stare unsteadily. “My wings won’t come out. I… I promise.”

Looking over her small hourglass figure, Fiyero sighed, gazing to his clothing then back to her. “And how will I know you won’t try to fly away the second your feet find a branch?” Eyebrows knitting together, Lily pursed her lips, rocking on the balls of her feet. “Wh-what… what do you want?” Pulling a shirt from the rack, he slips his arms through the sleeves and buttons it up, keeping their eyes locked. “I-I can… I can g-give you my word, b-but… but I d-don’t really have anything other than that.” “That’s where you’re wrong, my dear,” emerald slowly raked over every inch of her all over again and she squirmed, her stomach doing backflips. “You have _plenty_ to give, you just don’t see it. But very well, your word will do for now.” Lily’s eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around him on impulse. Fiyero chuckled in her ear. “If I’d have known that would be all it took for another smile, I’d have done it sooner.”

Lily removed herself from him, but not before his own arms rested around her waist, hands sitting at the small of her back. “I- um… th-thank you.” Face scarlet, she started to turn when his hand wrapped around her arm. “Not yet, love. There’s one other thing before I can take you to the gardens. Unless, of course, you’d rather _not_ put extra clothing on.” Looking down, she realized her present state. Only his shirt. “I-I, um… N-No, I-I need clothes. Where…” Another sigh escaped him and Fiyero bit his lip. “Until I can get someone here, I suppose you can wear something of my mother’s.” Giving her another once over, he clicked his tongue, slowly releasing her and stepping around to the door. With a brief movement, she heard the clicking unlock of the door and he left, locking it behind him. In a matter of minutes, he returned, head high like usual, clothes in hand.

“These should fit you, darling. My mother’s a bit smaller than you when it comes to your… assets, so I hope these aren’t uncomfortable.” Lily took the clothes, nodding and dropping them for a moment to remove his shirt. Fiyero immediately turned away, refusing to look in her direction. “Is… is something wrong?” “Quite the opposite, honey, but I’m a gentleman and you deserve respect.” Confused, she tiptoed to him, head tilted when she touched his shoulder. “Because I’m changing clothes? But I… others have seen me naked and it didn’t mean anything.” Fiyero’s jaw flexed, but still, he didn’t look at her. “I’m assuming these were your fellow angels?” “Mhm! Countless times, why?” A sound caught in his throat and he cleared it, shaking his head. “I’m human, darling. I’m assuming you know what sex is, right?” “Oh! I’ve never done it before, but that’s when… oh.” If Fiyero’s face tinged pink, Lily’s was crimson, quickly removing her hand from him and returning to the clothes.

The bottoms were easy enough to put on, but drastically short, accentuating her curves. The shirt, however, was another story. More than two straps and she was perplexed. “It’s mostly string,” Lily held it up, analyzing it, turning it back and forth with a cocked eyebrow. Fiyero chuckled. “It’s backless, my dear, something to let your wings-” He’d turned to see what she was referring to and averted his stare once more. She was still topless. “Liliana…” “It’s a dyed rope trap. D-Didn’t your mother… didn’t she h-have s-something a little less… complicated?” He laughed, louder and Lily could see his smile. A real one, a happy one. Not antagonizing or cruel, but genuine. It made her own lips twitch upward. “Nothing that would do you justice, dear.” She huffed, then looked to him and shuffled nervously. Covering her chest with an arm, she cleared her throat. “C-Can you… can you help me? Please? I-I covered m-myself s-so you can… you can open your eyes.”

Emerald met hazel, giving her another sidelong glance and Fiyero sighed heavily, as if a weight was pushing on him, but he went to her and took the shirt when she handed it to him. He’d barely flicked his wrist a few times and had it displayed to her. “I suppose it can be a little tricky, but your arms will go between these straps on either side. Does that help?” She bashfully nodded, taking it back and turning to put it on. Once she’d finished, it exposed her midriff. “I’d be more covered wearing one of your shirts than this.” “I’ve sent word to have someone stop by to bring you something, love, don’t fret so much. I’m sure you look-” Fiyero turned, taking the sight of her in, causing her to go completely still. Clearing his throat, he shook his head and nodded to the door. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart. Now, I believe you wanted to see the gardens?”

* * *

 

She barely paid any mind to the halls and corridors inside the home, anxiously wishing he’d move a little faster so she could breathe in fresh air. Lily looked to him, curious, tilting her head as they continued through the massive place. “Just how big is this? And… and when will th-that person be here? I-I feel like everyone we’ve passed has been s-staring at me.” Fiyero smirked, winking at her as they continued through. “What’s wrong with looking, love?” “It… it’s never happened before. I-I don’t… I don’t know what to do.” A chuckle and his arm was around her, head leaning to hers to whisper in her ear. “You don’t have to _do_ anything, love. You’re beautiful, and they’re admiring that beauty. You should let them.” “But… but…” She didn’t get the chance to finish. They’d reached the doors to the gardens.

Opening them with almost a flourish, Fiyero gestured to her with a small bow. “After you, love.” Lily could barely contain her excitement, dancing on the tips of her toes when he spoke again. “Go on. Just keep to the gardens, darling.” She nodded, stepping into the open air and inhaled deeply. The scents of flowers, just like those in heaven, clung heavily to the air. A soft smile stayed etched on her face as she went from flower to flower, smelling each one happily. She even giggled. The garden expanded as she went further in, giving way to wide open space, filled with more flowers, trees, hedges, and even room to run if she wanted. _He has his own Eden,_ she thought breathlessly. Birds continued to sing in the trees and Lily whistled, singing back to them.

Movement caught her eye toward a corner close to the doors and she followed, curious as everything around her was almost entirely forgotten. “Where are you going, love?” “I saw something,” she called back to Fiyero, keeping her eyes on whatever was moving in the bushes. “I want to see what it is.” Vaguely, she heard him sigh, but kept going. Creeping on her toes, Lily remained quiet, almost unbreathing as she drew near her target. Finally, she closed in. Getting to her hands and knees, she brushed part of a bush aside to find a rabbit. Her smile widened. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, white, with black rimming its eyes. “Did you find something, darling?” Lily held up a hand briefly, reaching the other one in the bush. Carefully, she was able to catch it, bringing her other hand in to wrap around and cradle it as she pulled it out. Filled with happy giggles, she hugged it to her chest and sat on the ground, stroking its fur quietly.

Wings unfurled, Lily hummed softly when approaching footsteps caught her attention. With a bashful smile, she displayed the rabbit. “It’s just a baby,” she said, bringing it to her chest once more. “It… it’s scared.” Fiyero crouched beside her, tilting his head thoughtfully. “May I see it, love?” She bit her lip and hugged it for a moment, peering at him nervously. “Y-You won’t… you won’t hurt it, will you?” “Not at all, honey. Do have a little more faith in me.” He winked teasingly at her. Slowly, Lily brought the small rabbit from her chest and placed it in Fiyero’s waiting hands. Relishing the warmth from the sun on her wings, her eyes found the sky again to see the storm moving closer. “Hmm, Mother never let me near animals.” Hazel eyes snapped to emerald in disbelief. “N-Never?” She inched closer to him in wonder, her wing wrapping around him as she did. Shaking his head, he glanced at the wing brushing his side and looked to her.

“No, unfortunately, because associating with sentiment is weakness.” Lily bit her lip. “That’s not… that’s not true.” Their eyes remained connected as Fiyero absentmindedly ran his index finger between the rabbit’s small upright ears when he smirked again. “This rabbit is almost as soft as your skin,” it was a quiet admission, as if her wing around him guarded them from the rest of the world. Lily could see a small spark of wonder in his own eyes and it made her inch even closer, their sides touching. “C-Can I, um… c-can I k-keep it? Since it’s just… it’s just a baby and-and a storm’s coming, I don’t… I don’t want it to be alone.” “You mean a pet?” Confusion shined in her eyes again. “I-I just meant, it… it needs a-a home and…” Chuckling, he leaned over, kissing her temple and silencing her once more. Flustered, Lily’s wings ruffled, the one not around Fiyero covering her face. It made him laugh harder. Though flushed, she had to admit she really liked the sound of his laugh.

Peeking through her wing, face still pink, Lily bit her lip as she tried to ask once more. “S-So… so c-can I?” The emerald of his eyes glittered, his dazzling smile still there. “I suppose. I don’t see the harm in it. Can I trust you to stay here on your own while I bring it to our room?” _Our room._ Her blush hadn’t even subsided completely when it returned with a vengeance. “I-I… o-okay. I-I mean, yes. Y-You won’t… you won’t have to worry about me g-going anywhere.” Humming thoughtfully, Fiyero had Lily pet the small rabbit once more when he glanced to her wing, still resting on his shoulder. “Oh… S-Sorry. I-I guess I got a little excited.” She removed her wing, tucking them behind her as he kissed her cheek and stood, turning to enter the house once more. “I think I like that enthusiasm.” Flustered and blushing once more, her wings instantly popped out and covered her face.

After Fiyero had gone inside, Lily picked herself up, dusted off, and started venturing through the garden a little more, wondering if there were any other animals around. A gentle breeze, the scent of petrichor growing stronger in the air with the approaching storm, and birds singing invigorated her. Singing softly, she admired all the different flowers blooming, finding a little more peace as her wings fluttered happily. As the wind picked up, thunder started to roll overhead, the sun disappearing behind blackened clouds, impregnated with a downpour. It made her wonder if he’d let her stay out in the rain. Suddenly, the birds stopped singing, flying away in panicked distress. Was the storm going to be that bad? Footsteps could be heard approaching and Lily turned, thinking it was Fiyero rejoining her. Instead, she was met with a face without eyes or skin, rotten pustules dripping as a hungry smile painted it’s face. A demon. Fiyero had locked the door to the bedroom after placing the rabbit inside when he heard her scream.


	6. Chapter Five - Priorities

Fiyero didn’t run. He never had to. Anything he wanted, anything he desired, was quickly at his fingertips and there was no real attachment to anyone. Even hearing the angels scream as he destroyed everything didn’t affect his sympathies. So he couldn’t understand why the blood froze in his veins when he heard Lily scream, nor why he bolted through the house as fast as he could to get to her. Upon reaching the doors, he was confused and infuriated to find them locked. It didn’t make sense. He should have been the only one capable of locking them. She only screamed once, followed by a silence only broken by the approaching storm. The silence was more unnerving than her scream. The door wouldn’t budge, the lock not so much as turning, adding to his frustration. Angered, and if Fiyero was being honest with himself, worried, he glanced at the sleeves of his three thousand dollar shirt and swore. 

“Damn it!” Fiyero removed his shirt, wrapping the fabric around his elbow and slammed it against the glass above the handle, shattering it. Hand reaching through, he finally got the door opened, nicking himself in the process. With the doors open, he could see the blackening sky threatening to open up, a few fat droplets falling and smacking against whatever was in their way. Fiyero went to the side of the house, where she was last seen, finding nothing except the indentations on the grass from where they’d sat. “Shit. Liliana!” Another thing Fiyero Deamorte didn’t do was raise his voice. Like running, he never had to. If he so much as clicked his tongue with even the slightest hint of annoyance, anyone surrounding him would bend over backwards to see his needs met. So, like running, he couldn’t say what made his voice elevate, diaphragm projecting his voice to reach the far ends of the garden and echoing against the stone of his home. 

The security patrolling his home never commented on the goings-on of the Deamorte mansion, they’d seen, heard, and experienced enough to never ask questions. Upon hearing his yell, unused to the sound, several came to him. “Is something wrong, sir?” “What do you think, idiot?  _ Yes _ , there’s something wrong! The woman I had with me, where is she?!” Emerald eyes burned with fury, wondering if she took off and didn’t say anything. That wouldn’t explain the scream he’d heard from her though. “She went further into the gardens, sir,” another one spoke up, pointing to where he last saw her. “Was there anyone with her?” “No, sir, we didn’t-” The man faltered, as if remembering. “There was someone that came through, sir, but we thought it was someone you’d called to come over.” “Yeah,” another one pitched in, agreeing. “Identification and everything else checked out, so we let her pass.”A growl ripped through his chest as he turned on his heel, stalking in the direction the security officer had pointed. 

“Remind me to have every last one of you burned alive if she’s been hurt.” Without another sound, he disappeared from view, further into the gardens and within the hedge maze his mother was so keen on adding. Fiyero swore again, following the turns and twists, almost getting lost in the damn thing as the rain began to pour, the thunder rumbling enough to send tremors through the ground. Cracks of lightning illuminated the path amidst the darkness when he saw spots, thick and black, disappearing as the rain washed them away. The more he followed, the more prominent the darkened wet patches became. Were it not for the lightning, he would have stumbled over Lily’s contorted and maimed body, wings stripped to the bone. “Liliana,” Fiyero sounded as if the air had been taken from him, on his knees beside her. There was no way she survived, whatever had gotten its claws into her had killed her. 

Shredded skin that flopped like meaty ribbons, exposing muscle and bone, almost left her entirely disfigured. Three large gashes swiped across her face, her eye almost out of its socket. Whatever feathers remained on her wings were matted, sticking to the blood pooling beneath her. In macabre wonder, his trembling fingers reached out, touching the flayed, broken wings, running over the veiny skin that pulsed, desperate to latch onto life. Gargled choking startled him, his attention on her mangled face to find hazel eyes peering up at him. Her fingers twitched.  _ She’s still alive. _ Quelling the hope that threatened to surge through him, Fiyero kept his composure, as much as possible, opening and closing his mouth to speak. “Liliana, can you hear me?” Panicked hazel still peered up, noiseless words on bloodstained lips as she tried to tell him…  _ something. _ The closer he looked, the more attention he paid to her skin, he saw it was trying to knit itself together. A faint white illuminated her eyes, her angelic powers seeping through. 

“Liliana, listen to me,” Fiyero took her limp hand, fingers still twitching, and gazed down at her. “Can you tap your fingers?” Displaying the one he held as an example, Lily tapped her fingers against the back of his hand. “Good. Very good, darling. Once for yes, twice for no, okay?” One tap, and he smiled breathlessly. Her body was still trying to heal itself before his eyes. “Did you try to leave, honey?” Two taps. She stayed as promised. “Are you going to live?” One tap. Fiyero’s shoulders sagged with relief he didn’t think he’d feel. “Do you know who did this to you?” Two taps and she started to open her mouth, wheezing as she tried to speak. Searching her gaze, he couldn’t hear her, and reading lips wasn’t exactly something he excelled at. “This is something out of a bad horror film, love,” Fiyero attempted a joke, shaking his head as he leaned forward. “Don’t put something in me, all right?” 

Putting his ear to her bloodstained lips, he felt the cold breath in wisping puffs as she repeated the same thing through her wheezing. “...need… blood…” Fiyero straightened, emerald eyes glimmering with rapt fascination and a wicked smile spread across his face. “Will any blood suffice, darling?” One tap. Kissing the back of her hand, he hesitantly released her and stood, not minding the blood that soaked his clothing. “I’ll return shortly, love. Hang on.” As if he’d memorized his path, despite the torrential downpour, he had returned to his security, eyeing each one of them carefully, grateful to have the nail file in his pocket. “Might I ask, which one of you let the woman pass?” His charm had been dialed up several notches, the glimmer in his eyes unnoticed. One of them stepped forward, head down. Taller than Fiyero for sure, but that didn’t matter. 

“It was…” clearing his throat, the man raised his gaze, squinting through the rain. Fiyero was unperturbed, as if his soaked clothing hadn’t affected him in the slightest. “It was me, sir.” Clapping his hands together, a smile spreading over his face. “Very well! Would you come with me, honey? I’d like to speak with you in private.” The other security officers looked to one another in worry, but the man timidly stepped forward. Fiyero looped his arm through his, walking him through the garden and maze to Lily’s mangled body. In the flashes of lightning, he could still see her fingers twitching. Nauseated, the man tried to rip away from the redhead, who held a lot more strength than one might guess. “Ah, ah,” he pat his arm, smile still charming and pulled him closer. The man retched on the hedges and Fiyero wrinkled his nose. “Now, now. There’s no need for such vulgarities, sweetie. After all, if it weren’t for you,  _ this  _ wouldn’t have happened.” 

Trembling, gagging, the man misstepped and Fiyero shoved him to his knees in front of Lily. The security officer’s face was wet from rain and crying, looking over and taking her hand into both of his. Her lips were moving, inaudible over the cracking thunder and he leaned forward, ear to her mouth. By the time he’d understood her, it was too late. “Forgive… me…” In the blink of an eye, Fiyero withdrew the nail file from his pocket and jammed it into the officer’s jugular, pulling it out and twisting his head as his vitality sprayed from his neck, dousing Lily’s face. Instantly, she latched on, nails digging into his scalp, mouth over the wound, drinking as if she’d been deprived of water for weeks. As she drank, Fiyero saw her skin knitting together rapidly, not even so much as leaving a scar behind. Muscle reformed and grew, covering the bones, skin smoothing over like gift wrap, pink and healthy and alive. Eyes snapping open, the luminescent white shimmered and glowed, brighter and brighter with every swallow until finally, she pushed the man from her, gasping as if she’d been submerged and finally allowed a reprieve. 

“Darling?” Illuminated white eyes dimmed to their usual hazel as they met his emerald ones. Shame covered her face and she shoved the officer’s corpse from her, averting her eyes from the drained body. “Did you need more?” Her wings twitched and spazzed, desperate for regrowth and she nodded, tears and rain battering her face and washing away the blood. “Will you wait for me?” Biting her lip, face completely healed, she nodded again. Shaking his head of the carnal thoughts running rampant through his mind, he immediately left, retrieving another guard and repeating the process. Lily sat up for the second, blood gushing like a raging river into her mouth and down her exposed chest, shirt shredded from the attack. Her wings regrew before his eyes, bright and vibrant, even amidst the blackened storm. She’d drained that one completely dry as well. Fiyero bit his lip, emerald eyes hooded as they raked over her hourglass figure once she pushed that corpse onto the other. “Let me help you, darling. Then we can talk.” 

Lily nodded, taking his arms, both of them drenched completely when she stumbled. Catching her, Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist, staring at her in complete wonder that mixed with desire. “We should get you cleaned up, my dear. I’ll carry you.” Tucking an arm under her knees, he lifted her almost effortlessly as she tucked her wings away, once again giving her the guise of a human. “Was I… was I bad?” Perplexed, he carried her out of the maze, looking at her in confusion. “What do you mean, love?” “Th-the demon,” she explained, head on his shoulder. “I… I wandered t-too far and… and I was p-punished, wasn’t I?” “Oh, darling no,” Fiyero kissed her temple, tasting the all too familiar and enticing metallic sheen at her hairline. “No, you weren’t punished. I had no idea something like this would happen.” 

In the garden, he carried her past the remaining security officers, eyes alight with rage as he stalked past them, hugging her closer to his chest. Exhausted and weak, Lily put her face to his neck and whimpered. “Where… hmm, where are we going?” Wondering curiously, her gaze traveled up, realizing they were no longer being rained on, watching droplets of water drip from his blood red hair, darkened by the water drenching it. “We’re going upstairs, love,” Fiyero shifted her in his arms, turning sideways through a doorway to not hit her legs. “I’m sure you’d like to get cleaned up and into something dry, hm?” Nodding, she nuzzled into his neck, his warmth lulling her to sleep when he stopped, shifting her again to remove his keys and unlock the door to their room. 

“Wake up, darling, we’re back.” “Hmm?” Lily rubbed her eyes, squinting at the brightness before realizing they were in his bathroom. “Th-the… the rabbit?” He smiled, a soft laugh escaping him and nodded behind him. “Still here, love. I think it seems quite attached to you, and it only met you once. It followed us in here.” Sleepy hazel eyes brightened slightly, smiling at the small thing hopping to her. “I… th-thank you for… for letting m-me keep it.” Stepping beside her, he turned a dial that released gushing water into a bright white basin with golden clawed feet. The water was steaming and warm, thawing the chill that settled in her bones. Giving her a gentle smile, Fiyero stroked her cheek, tucking her still wet hair behind her ear. “You don’t need to thank me, darling, not for that. Seeing as that you can’t stand on your own, however, you won’t be able to shower.” 

Straightening, she tilted her head in confusion, peering up at him. “Wh-what… th-then how will I get clean?” Keeping the smile on his face, he gestured to the water in the basin. “I drew you a bath, love, and here, watch.” Reaching around her, he picked up a bottle, filled with something that looked like oil. Opening it, he poured a small amount under the running water, filling the room with the scent of roses. Lily inhaled deeply, a contented sigh leaving her. “What… what is that? It… it smells beautiful.” “Rose oil, and it’s also a bubble bath, darling.” Curiosity bloomed in her hazel eyes, turning to see the water being topped with frothy bubbles. Gripping the side of the tub, she tried to stand on wavering legs when he held her hips to keep her from falling. “I… th-thank you.” Faltering for a moment, she bit her lip, turning and looking up to him bashfully. 

“C-Can you… can you help me? P-Please?” Emerald eyes became hooded, looking over her as he swallowed. “Are you sure, darling?” His grip had tightened on her, almost imperceptible, even more so when she nodded. “I-I can’t… I can’t stand on m-my own and… and I don’t want t-to get hurt.” “All right, honey.” The moment her gaze turned from him, Fiyero closed his eyes, a heavy breath leaving him. Slowly, he peeled the shredded shirt from her shoulders, the sound barely audible when the fabric hit the floor. He could see faint scars across her back, tracing over them with his fingertips and giving her chills. “You’re perfect,” voice a whisper, he went over each one in silent awe, resisting the urge to kiss each one from the top down. Lily flushed scarlet, biting her lip. 

Holding one of his hands, she eased her bottoms off, her grip tightening as she almost fell. “I… I’m s-sorry… I-I guess I’m m-more weakened than I thought.” “Don’t… don’t apologize, darling.” Pulling his free hand back, it clenched and loosened several times before hooking his thumb into the band of her bottoms, sliding them from her hips to her ankles. Kicking them to the side, Lily turned and held his arms, trying to raise her leg enough to step into the tub. Fiyero’s breath hitched. Cradling the back of her head, he connected their lips, unable to take anymore. Frozen in shock, her eyes widened momentarily when she remembered what human spirits told her and what she’d seen. It was a kiss. The sensation was completely foreign, new, but she liked it. The softness of his lips moving against hers, coaxing them to part and his tongue met hers. 

Lily closed her eyes, her bloodstained hand holding his face, letting him take complete control, showing her what to do. He nipped her lip, causing her to whimper and open her mouth more for him. Heat swirled through her and she held on tighter. Fiyero twisted his fingers in her hair, his other curling around her waist and holding her to his frame. Feeling something press against her, the heat swirling through her moved lower, causing her knees to tremble. Abruptly, it stopped, the kiss breaking slowly. Lily stared up at him dreamily. “Did I hurt you?” Her eyebrows knit together. “N-No, you… you didn’t h-hurt me. I… I liked it. What you did, um… is it-is it always like that?” A wicked gleam flashed in his eyes as she rubbed her thighs together, realizing that they were slick. She didn’t understand it, nor did she understand her frustration when he stopped. A deep chuckle sounded in his chest, leaving a brief kiss on her lips once more. 

“Would you like it to be?” “I, um… y-yeah, I… I do.” Fingertips traced his cheekbone and jaw as he slowly helped her into the tub, even easing her to sit. “It’s so  _ warm _ ,” she said happily, smiling up at him as he turned to give her privacy. “Glad you enjoy it, darling. I’ll be just outside, call if you need anything.” “W-Wait.” Lily bit her lip, hand on the edge of the tub as he turned back to her. “C-Can you… can you stay w-with me? Please? I… I’m scared. A-After the demon a-attacked, I didn’t… I don’t know where it went.” Fiyero bit his lip briefly, his shoulders sagging slightly as he returned, kneeling and staying by her side. “Do you think it’ll come back? Is that why you’re scared, love?” Lily nodded, her hand over his when he rested them on the edge of the tub. “And… and I-I wanted t-to thank you. For… for saving m-my life. I-I never thought you would.” 

An ironic grin spread over his face, putting his hand in the water and swirling the bubbles. “To be perfectly honest with you, darling, I didn’t know I would. But you… you’re something else, even if you think I’m the worst human alive.” She quickly shook her head. “I… I d-don’t. Not, um… not anymore. Y-You’re… you’re n-nice and… y-you can’t be all bad.” The grin stretched into a smile, a genuine one. Bringing his hand from the water, he ran it over her shoulders, watching the blood stream into the pinkened water in small rivulets. A heavy breath left him as he looked over her, unable to tear his eyes away. “Wh-what’s wrong?” Emerald met hazel, then went over her frame. “You truly don’t know what you’re doing to me, love. All I can think of is making you entirely mine, going over every inch of you and claiming you for myself.” 

“O-Oh…” Remembering the way she felt when he kissed her, that feeling not entirely subsiding, her gaze timidly found his and she chewed her lip. “You… You want to-to touch me.” Another heavy sigh left him. “And so much more, love. Make you feel pleasure you’ve never known in your entire life, to have the satisfaction that it was me who gave it to you, but you… You’re so  _ innocent _ , Liliana. To do  _ any  _ of that would mean I’m taking advantage of you.” A small knot grew in her throat. He was right, she knew he was. Hesitantly, she stretched a trembling hand to him, wiping away some of the blood that had sprayed on his face in his attempt to save her. “Th-then… then I want you to teach me,” when he averted his eyes, she turned his face back to hers. “Please, Fiyero? I… I want you to…” “You have no idea what you’ve just asked of me, darling.”

Fiyero raised himself up, leaning over the tub and connected their lips again, trailing his hands in the water, which was rapidly turning red, and traced droplets over her collarbone. Dipping his hand back into the water, his fingers traced over her thigh before coming back up, moving lower on her chest, palm against the skin. Purposely, he let his palm graze against one of the mauve peaks on the swell of her as he brought his hand to the water again. “You can say no at any time, love.” Murmuring against her lips, she inhaled sharply at the contact, but shook her head. “Keep… keep going. It… I-I liked it.” Connecting their lips once more, he brought water up and took the curve of her in his hand, swirling his fingers and palm as he massaged the skin. Lily moaned softly into the kiss, hand on the back of his neck and arching into him. 

“What, um… wh-what are you doing?” He’d moved behind her, hands in the water and head over her shoulder. Bringing his hands up, his lips were at her neck as he trailed more water down her creamy skin. Fiyero chuckled, deep in his chest, sending shivers down her spine. “Giving you an opportunity to push me away, darling.” Fingertips trailed lightly around her peaks, her breath hitching as they drew tight under his touch. “I-I don’t… aahhh… I don’t w-want to…” Lily’s head fell back, and he didn’t reply. Instead, he sucked and nipped at the vein in her neck, drawing more gasps from her. Her skin was so  _ soft _ , the oils from the bath soaking in as he caressed her. “Even if I’m corrupting you?” 

Amidst her heavy breathing, his hands had dipped into the water once more, sending shocks of disappointment through her. “H-How… how is it, um…” Fiyero reached to the bottle he’d used earlier, pouring the soap into his hand and setting it aside, lathering it between his palms and massaging it into her skin. “You’re pure, honey. A virgin, right? You’ve never done any of this before.” Lily turned her head, meeting his emerald stare and shyly looked away. “N-No, but… B-But if… if it’s corrupting, th-then why… why did it feel so nice?” His hands moved to her stomach and sides, fingers working into the skin and causing her to sigh happily. “Because almost anything a human can find pleasurable or enjoyable is a sin, love. Especially sex, according to churches built for the worship of your God. Will you bring your knees up for me, angel?” 

“But…” As Fiyero rinsed her off, moving to her side once more to wash her legs, Lily’s eyebrows knit together. Finger to her lips, she tried to remember what the human spirits have told her. “Did they say that because they took a vow to be celibate?” Her question made him burst with laughter, his eyes welling with tears from so much and deeply kissed her forehead. Angels didn’t discuss sex, more akin to spending time with their own kind as opposed to humanity. Lily, however, wanted to know more about Earth. She loved spending time with the humans in heaven. Fingers working into the spots above her knees jolted her to the present. “H-Hey! That… that tickles!” Fiyero cocked an eyebrow, mischievous written all over his expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart, I’m just helping you wash up.” 

Lily heard the tease and snickered, enjoying his presence the longer she stayed around him. Or was it because he saved her? He washed her feet, deeply massaging them and she groaned, her head falling back again. She let her legs ease apart as he washed her calves, moving to her thighs, still working his fingers into the skin. The closer he moved to the junction of her core, the more heat she felt, an ache she felt when he’d first kissed her. Her breath caught, gripping the sides of the tub and unconsciously spread her legs further. Fiyero’s gaze fell between her legs and bit his lip, intentionally moving at an agonizing pace closer to her center. Fingers close enough to her folds, he brushed his thumb across the lips, gauging her reaction. Lily drew in a shaking gasp, hazel eyes widening. “Did you not want that, love?” His hand started to withdraw when she held his wrist, biting her lip as she peered up at him. 

“T-Try it again,” her voice was quiet, still holding his wrist and bringing his hand closer to her core. “It… it’s… I-I want to try it.” “You’re absolutely sure, darling? I won’t continue if you’re not.” She thought for a moment, then nodded. “I-I do. I-I mean, I am. I… I want you t-to keep going.” Exhaling heavily through his nose, Fiyero moved behind her again, his lips at her ear. “You have to tell me if it’s too much for you, darling. If you don’t, I won’t know if you’re scared and want me to stop.” Lily nodded shakily, her back completely against the tub and spread her legs again, as much as the tub would allow. “I… I’ll tell you. I-I promise.” He kissed her cheek, bringing his arms around her. One hand slid slowly across her stomach, trailing down into the water, the other caressing and gently kneading her chest. “Don’t think, honey, just go with what you feel.” 

Fiyero trailed his lips along her neck, silently admiring the darkened mark just below her jaw and moved his kisses lower, where her neck met her shoulder. Lily moaned, quietly, still holding the sides of the tub when his fingers inched down a little further, grazing her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ohh…” He smiled against her neck, still working both of his hands on her, gently as to not overwhelm her. She shifted, her hips raising to meet his touch as the water sloshed around her, bloody and red, staining her skin pink. Fiyero slid his fingers just a fraction lower, slipping between her folds and finding her slick in the water. Lily whimpered as he teased her entrance, grinding against his hand. “Hnn… F-Fiyero…” “Do you want me to stop, darling?”

“N-No, don’t… don’t stop. Please…” A dark chuckle sounded in his throat and he continued, reveling at his effect on her. Panting, her hand flew back, holding the back of his head and she bit her lip, closing her eyes when he nipped at her skin. As he teased her, moving to her sensitive nerves once more, a louder moan fell from her lips, reverberating through him. Fiyero bit her neck, his tongue running over where his teeth had been, his other hand rolling a peak between his thumb and index finger. Lily arched her back, the sensations taking over completely as a pressure started to build. She didn’t know what it was, she just wanted him to keep going. He alternated his touch, teasing her entrance and caressing those sensitive nerves, causing her to quiver. Whimpering, her nails dug into the side of the tub, her hips rocking with the slightest touch. “F-Fiyero…” 

He knew what was coming, he just didn’t expect it so soon. “You’re about to come, darling,” his breath hot in her ear, he nipped her earlobe, unable to keep the huskiness from his tone. “It’s all right, let it happen. Come for me.” His fingers moved faster against her, causing louder moans to escape and she whined, pulling at whatever she could as the pressure grew and escalated. Lily tensed, the pressure at its peak when it exploded, causing her to scream for him. Eyes flying open, the hazel was replaced entirely by white, glowing brightly as her head was filled with nothing but a blurry haze. Fiyero bit her once more as she came, intensifying the sensation for her. He tasted the familiar copper of blood and ran his tongue over the mark, amazed at how quickly it healed. Where he’d sucked at her neck remained, however, and his touches slowed as she came back to earth, finally stopping once he was sure she had come down completely. 

Trembling, Lily continued to pant, small whimpers escaping as he returned to her side, stroking her cheek with adoration. “Is… is it a-always like that?” The hazel returned, searching his emerald as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. “If it’s done right,” he replied softly. “Did you like it?” Red dusted across her nose, but she nodded, gently squeezing his hand with a bashful smile. “I… I liked it a-a lot. C-Can we… can we do that again?” Fiyero kissed her forehead, checking over her damp hair with a soft smile. “Soon, darling. Right now… right now I think we need to wash the blood from your hair.” Realization clicked and she flushed deeper. “O-Oh… Y-Yeah, you… you’re right.” Adjusting himself, he cleared his throat, reaching for a different bottle and squeezing some of the contents into his hand. Giving her a teasing wink, he brought his hands to her hair, bringing his mouth to her ear. “Can I let you in on a secret, love?”  “Hmm? What… what’s that?” Fiyero massaged his fingers into her scalp as a wicked smile spread across his lips. “If you thought that was nice, wait until I use my tongue.” 

* * *

 

The demon who’d attacked Lily barely made it out alive, her holy energy flaying the skin from his arm, preventing it from regrowing by some damned holy power. Back in Hell, he knew he’d have to have it removed, but first thing’s first: he had a report to make. Screams echoed throughout the pit, souls of the damned being torn apart atom by atom by demons of various ranks. “Where do you think you’re going, Dagaath?” Looking to the one that spoke to him, Dagaath spit in his face. “Fuck you, Telgozok. Boss needs a report and I just had my arm fucking flayed to the bone!” Telgozok sneered, digging his nails into the other demon’s arm. “You were only supposed to go to the Deamorte home to discuss terms for power. What happened? Did you show up while the cultist boy had other arrangements?” 

“I said, fuck you, now let me pass! I don’t need-” “ _ DAGAATH! _ ” The thunderous growl of their boss’ voice could be heard throughout the entirety of Hell, silencing everything and every _ one _ around them. Even the damned human souls had gone silent. Dagaath swallowed, this wouldn’t end well. Not with the report he’d make. Trying to cower and flee, Telgozok took him by the back of the neck, throwing him toward the center of it all, where  _ he  _ was waiting. “Motherfucker,” he mumbled under his breath, hissing at the charred skin of his arm as he picked himself up and made the perilous journey. Hooks rattled against chains, squelching pops audible in his ears. Blackened vision cast downward, Dagaath avoided a fatal precipice, quaking the nearer he got. 

Hell was depicted differently for everyone, just as heaven was different for the righteous. For Dagaath, it wasn’t fire and brimstone, it wasn’t cold and frostbitten. Hell was a constant influx of souls, demonic and damned, crowding and claustrophobic as they tore one another apart. The doors to the throne room, as their boss so  _ affectionately  _ referred to it, was something out of a medieval nightmare, and that was one constant that remained for all of them. Blackened, charred doors, etched with embers and hot metal and demonic sigils that kept his power ringing through every chain opened before Dagaath’s eyes, the unmistakable aura of his boss clenching around his throat like a vice as he made step after hesitant step. “You’re late.” 

So many names their boss went by. Satan, Lucifer, Belial, the list continued. Belial sat atop his throne, made with the bones of infants, adorning his crown of teeth as his chin rested in his palm. Eyes emblazoned a glowing reddish-gold, well kept hair the shade of a raven’s wing pushed from his eyes, he appeared completely bored, but anyone who truly knew Belial knew there was rage brimming just beneath the calm exterior. “Y-Yes, boss. I-I-I’m sorry, b-boss. Th-there was… there was, um…” “Save your stuttering for someone who actually gives a fuck, Dagaath, and explain yourself,” Belial sneered, standing and making a few long strides, picking the demon up by its throat and throwing him against a wall. Their boss also had an intimidating height. In a human guise, he was just under seven feet, broad shouldered and chiseled muscle. His preferred appearance. 

“You were sent to the Deamorte home to speak with the boy,” voice disembodied, Belial was close to losing his temper. “To discuss a siphoning of power, by which you were delayed. The circumstances had better been extenuating, Dagaath.” Cowering, the lower demon was on his knees, hands up in a surrender. “Th-that’s what I… what I c-came to-to report to you, s-sir. I-I-I don’t think… I d-don’t think th-the cultist boy is g-going to accept a-a siphoning.” Eyes flashed scarlet and Belial tilted his head, his heavy strides echoing against the crumbling marble. “And why wouldn’t he? It’s the best he’s going to get. Unless… unless he means to take the power by other means.” Swallowing a knot, Dagaath peered up at Belial, obsidian eyes flashing with fear. “H-He… he h-has… he has another w-way, s-sir.” 

Scarlet eyes burned blacker than coals in his rage, humanesque teeth elongating to serrated points as he closed the distance, hooking blackened claws into the demon’s chest and ripping him off the floor. “Speak carefully, Dagaath. These words will be your last.” Dagaath whimpered, acidic tears searing his cheeks and his lip quivered. “H-He, uh… f-fuck! He… he did it, b-boss. Th-the Deamorte b-boy b-broke the gates of-of heaven and… and destroyed it. All of it. Th-the reports th-that… that n-no one was spared was… was a lie.” A minute sense of calm rested on Belial’s shoulders, his appearance somewhat normalized once more as he tilted his head again. “Thousands of demons just… all of them lied to me in their reports, hm?” “I-I don’t think th-they knew! I-” Dagaath wailed in agony as his boss sank his claws deeper into his chest, carving into his ribcage. “Enough with your blabbering!  _ SPEAK! _ ” Amidst his screams, Dagaath’s final breaths reverberated through Belial’s ears long after he died. 

“ _ He left one alive! Heaven’s last angel walks the earth among mortals! He has a Seraphim! _ ”


End file.
